Stormy Seas
by Ranger-of-the-shadows
Summary: Bandits that's all I can say. I was taken as a slave. My name is Avana Turner. And this is the story of how I met and came to trust Gilan Davidson.
1. Screams and Fire

"Avana Grace Turner!" I looked behind me then up at my oldest brother Mitchell, grinning sheepishly. He smirked.

"What's Evan mad about this time Ava?"

"Um you know the usual... Mischievous pranks." I said hiding my face in my blonde hair, my brown eyes sparkling mischievously. Evan, my twin; fraternal of course, came in dripping wet.

"Ava!" he growled

"Sorry?"

"Sorry! That's all you have to say is sorry?!? You kn-" he was cut off by a scream from outside.

"Ava, Evan stay in the house!" Mitchell ordered sternly, heading towards the door.

"No, but-" he cut me off

"Now is not the time Avana!" I backed off. Mitchell left. A few minutes later the door was kicked down. Masked hooded men rushed in...bandits. I froze as they came toward us. Evan yanked my arm jerking me out of it.

"Run Ava!" Evan tripped on a chair and fell dragging me with him. Someone grabbed my hair, dragging me to my feet. I gasped. The man behind me chuckled.

"This is a pretty one." the men laughed. Evan strained to break free of the grips of the men holding him. The mans dagger moved to my cheek, cutting into it along my cheekbone. I whimpered, as Evan lunged forward. Someone backhanded him.

"Bring them out." They dragged us outside. My wrists were tied in front of me.

"Take the boy over there. The girl comes with us." They were going to separate us!

"No! Evan"

"Ava!" Someone backhanded me.

"Shut up!" A cloth was placed over my mouth and nose. I held my breath. The man behind me chuckled.

"You can't hold your breath for forever princess." He was right. I was running out of air. I gasped. Blackness filled my mind and that's all I knew for several hours.

A cool cloth touched my forehead. I open my eyes. And then stood over me, dabbing my face with the cool cloth. I backed away whimpering.

"No, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He reach his hand toward me. I screamed and backed away. I couldn't go any farther. I look down at my wrists. They were chained.

"No please let me go." I vaguely felt tears streaming down my face.

"It's okay. I'm not one of them."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know you're not lying?"

"Whoa easy on the questions kid. One I am chained to two I am not the type to lie. Names Gilan."

I glared at him.

"Come on you're going to need to tell me your name unless you want me to keep calling you kid?" I bit my lip I still wasn't trusting him.

"Hey I told you my name would a bandit do that?" He had a point.

"Ava. My name is Ava."


	2. This I vow

Chapter 2

I studied Gilan. He had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. He reached up with the cloth towards the cut on my cheek. He started to clean it gently. I winced. It stung. Gilan noticed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Just stings."

He smiled a bit. Not a mocking smile. Just a calming one. "There all done."

"Thanks," I muttered looking down at my hands. He touched my chin.

"Why are you sad?"

"It's nothing."

"Hey come on you can tell me."

"It's my brothers. Evan and Mitchell. When we were attacked. Mitchell ran out to help defend the hamlet. I haven't seen him since. And Evan. We were caught together but they separated us." A tear trickled down my cheek. I felt someone's arms around my shoulders. I cried myself to sleep.

Gilan

I looked down at the young girl in my arms. My heart filled with anger. Bitter anger. They had taken an innocent young girl, no more than fifteen or sixteen. A child. What did they want from her? I pulled her closer and whispered, "I will protect you and get you back to your brothers. This I vow. Or i will die trying."


	3. Protective

Chapter 3

Gilan

My eyes opened. I looked down at the child in my arms. The tent flap was thrown aside.

"Here they are."

"Good. Bring them to my master outside. We'll take them." The man, who brought Ava here in the first place, dragged Ava out of my arms, waking her. She whimpered, still not fully awake. The man who said he was taking us to his "master" rolled his eyes and smacked her. I growled and lunged at him. I was grabbed around my throat.

"Someone's protective. Good. That's good."

They started dragging us out of the tent. They forced us to our knees in front of a tall man. I looked up trying to see who it was. The back of my head was hit. When he spoke he had a low voice. It was full of malice and condescending.

"Ranger Halts former apprentice. Oh look he brought a little friend." He grabbed Ava's blond hair. I sneaked a glance at him. I saw the white blond hair, the pale skin, and the thin red lips. My face went pale.

It couldn't be- he wouldn't.

A/N: Who is it? leave your awnsers in the reviews. Shout out to Areia Crennaid for being the first reviwer and story follower. ;)


	4. Too much blood

A/N: a couple mature themes in this chapter.

Silent Shiver: Maybe you'll have to see.

Chapter 4

Ava

The man pulled me to my feet by my hair. Gilan was pale. There was a glint of fear in his eyes. I felt cold steel on my throat.

"Let's get one thing clear boy" he said laying extra stress on the word boy. "You displease me. You try anything." He pressed the knife deeper into my skin.

"And your little friend here gets it." He threw me to the ground at Gilan's feet. Gilan nodded. His eyes still held fear.

"Lets move out." Gilan helped me to my feet. They tied us behind a cart and we started walking. We walked for hours. When we finally stopped to camp I was so tired. I collapsed on the ground. I vaguely heard Gilan shout my name. But it sounded far away and distant. Then everything went dark.

Gilan

Ava collapsed. I started forward. "No Ava!" I was pulled back. Ava was picked up and carried to a tent. I was shoved forward towards the same tent. My arms were released. I ran over to Ava. They had just dropped her on the ground. I picked her up, and laid her on the small cot covering her with the thin rough blanket. The tent flap was shoved aside. A tall broad man walked in, followed by Moragrath. The broad man grabbed me. Moragrath walked towards Ava.

"No! Don't!" I started struggling. He stroked her cheek gently. I kicked backwards at the man holding me. Moragrath's hand wrapped around Ava's throat. I froze, realizing my mistake.

"I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt her."

"That's better." Moragrath said removing his hand. Ava began to stir. Her eyelids fluttered open gently. She looked up at the man leaning down over her. Moragrath stroked her cheek again, she whimpered in fear shrinking away from him. He yanked her out of the bed. He tied her wrists. And grabbed the back of her neck and upper left arm. He pulled her out of the tent, my fists clenched at the rough way he was treating her. He shoved her into a different tent. A bigger one. His tent.

"Foldar!"

He entered. He was tall and broad. Moragrath shoved Ava towards him. He grabbed her around the abdomen holding his double bladed dagger at her throat. Moragrath waved his hand slightly, the man behind me untied my wrists, shoved me into a chair and tied my wrists behind my back and to the back of the chair-so that my arms wrapped around the back of the chair-my ankles were tied to the front legs of the chair.

"Now I am going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer them honestly." I glared at him.

"And if I don't?" His smirk sent chills up my spine.

"Well let's have a little demonstration, shall we?"

My hair was grabbed and my head was forced to turn towards Ava. Foldar removed his knife from her throat and he dragged it along her side, not in a life threatening place. She made a small whimper in the back of her throat. Her green-blue tunic soon had a dark stain on it. My hair was pulled back so that I faced Moragrath again. I strained against the ropes binding me. Moragrath sighed. My head was again yanked to face Ava and Foldar. Foldar had put down the knife on a small table, the hand that had held the knife now gripped her left shoulder. His lips brushed her neck, once his lips reached were her shoulder and neck met he started kissing and nipping the soft sensitive skin there. I strained again to get free. His right arm-which was around her abdomen-ran down her side to her hip. His hand traced her hip bone. I stopped struggling.

"Alright! Alright! I will answer your questions honestly." Foldar stopped.

"Good. I knew you'd see sense eventually." Moragrath mocked. "Does Halt have another apprentice?"

"Yes," I said my eyes downcast.

"His name?"

"Will."

"What road does he take to the gathering?"

"The highway that travels from Redmont to Seacliff."

"What is Halts worst fear?"

"His apprentices being in danger. Especially Will."

"How good of a fighter is Will?"

"Pretty good for a second going into third year." I glanced at Ava. Her face was pale and she was sweating, her eyes were half closed. She was losing to much blood. I swung my gaze back to Moragrath

"Please. She's losing a lot of blood." He swung his condescending gaze onto Ava.

"Fine. Take them back to the tent. Give them food, water, and the minimal medical supplies to treat her."

"Thank you." I whispered. Once we were returned to the tent and I had the medical supplies. I took off her tunic and started cleaning out the cut. Ava whimpered and pushed my hands away.

"I' 'ur's" she slurred.

"I know." I continued cleaning the cut.

"S'op." I finished cleaning the cut and wrapped it in bandages.


	5. But a broken flame can be mended

Chapter 5

Ava

My side burned. I closed my eyes and whimpered. I felt a calloused hand on my forehead.

"Shh. I know it hurts."

Gilan poured some water into my mouth. I pulled away.

"Please Ava. You need to drink."

"Too much. It's to much." I felt a hand on my back helping me sit up. His arm supported me. He helped me drink.

"Here. That's better isn't it?"

"I' hur's."

"I know." I whimpered "Shh. Here try to eat."

"Mmm. Eat? I don't wanna eat."

"Please Ava. You need to eat something."

"Don't wanna."

"I know. But you need to keep up your strength."

I took a bite of the bread. Then I had a huge pain. It felt like my muscles were being torn apart.

Gilan

Ava screamed. Her face contorted with pain. Her back arched and her muscles tensed. I held her. Her face pressed into my shoulder crying. I heard a condescending voice behind me. "Ahh so sweet." I turned. I saw Moragrath standing there.

"What did you do?"

He held up a vial. "Hemlock."

"No! Give her the antidote!"

"Um. No. I think she's fine how she is. Don't you?"

"Stop this. Why are you doing this?"

"You said so yourself. Halt's worst fear is when his apprentices are in danger. But I think there is something else. He hurts the most if his apprentices are in pain." he backhanded me. I fell to the ground. He crouched so we were eye to eye. He grabbed my chin roughly. "And you'd hurt the most if I just hurt the girl." he stood and walked away. I got to my feet shakily and walked over to Ava. She was curled up and crying.

She screamed again. I held her. She arched her back again.

"Shh. I know it hurts."

Halt (rare)

I opened the letter. The words on that parchment chilled me to the core.

 _Halt,_ _I have Gilan. He is so fun to toy around with, such spirit. Yet if broken, the flame can no longer be allowed to burn. If my dagger were to slip across his throat it would give him an easy way out, and that's not what I want to do. If you want to save him all the pain he could go through then come to the mountains by a week from now, just you and your apprentice. Which will it be Halt, your life or Gilan's._ _Moragrath_ My hands shook in anger. I know he would torture Gilan. I just didn't want to test this. _I leave at dawn_ I thought. _And I go alone._


	6. Last hour

Chapter 6

Ava

The pain slowly died away. And the only noise that I made was hiccuping. Gilan held me, stroking my hair.

"Shh. It's ok." My left hand gripped the front of his tunic. I barely registered what he said. It was just so cold. Then as if reading my thoughts a warm blanket wrapped around me, cocooning my body. I finally allowed myself to drift out to the enveloping blackness.

Gilan

I looked at Ava's face it was peaceful. I rubbed the tear stains off as much as I could. She stirred, groaning a little.

"No. Shh. It's ok."

I felt a dark bitter hatred surging through me. I shook my head to clear it. I couldn't think like this.

But he poisoned her! My inner voice said. Hemlock was such a nasty poison. Every time the victim had one of there "attacks" for lack of better term, the pain would steadily build and get worse. Eventually they would become so weak that they would die.

I fell asleep.

I was woken by a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on me. I gasped. Ava groaned. She was yanked out of my grasp. She fell to the ground. She cried out. Moragrath stood over her. He kicked her. She screamed.

"Stop it!"

"Shut up!" he snarled. Ava shied away from him. She crawled closer to me. I made the mistake of reaching down to help her up. Moragrath snarled and grabbed her arm, with his left hand and his knife with the right. He made a deep cut across her bicep. She cried out. Her eyes filled with tears. Moragrath grabbed her chin, stroking her cheek. He wiped away her tears.

"Hey there's no need for tears." She hiccuped back a sob. He tucked a strand of her blond hair behind her ear.

"There, that's better isn't it?"

She backed away more her left hand covering her right bicep. Her back hit my legs. Moragrath stood and said "We leave within the hour. Enjoy your last hour together." he smirked and left. I knelt in front of Ava. She was crying. "Hey. It's ok." I reached for her hand covering her arm. "Here let me see." I removed her hand and looked at the cut. I cleaned it out with the canteen we had been given. She winced.

"Sorry."

I wrapped it in a strip of my shirt. She was still crying.

"Hey. What's wrong?"

She hiccuped. "He's going to separate us isn't he?"

"Yes." I held her while she cried.


	7. Separated

Chapter 7

Ava

I clung to Gilan, crying for most of the hour. He just held me. When I spoke my voice sounded shaky.

"Gilan? I'm scared." I curled closer into his chest at this.

"I know." he said stroking my hair. I wrapped my arms tighter around his chest. We heard footsteps coming closer to the tent. Whimpering, I looked up at Gilan gripping him tighter I buried my face in his chest. The tent flap was thrown aside. "I hope you've said your goodbyes."

'No no no no' I hugged Gilan tighter. My fists were clenched in the fabric of his tunic.

Gilan

Ava gripped me tighter when she heard Moragrath's voice. I could feel her small frame trembling.

"It's ok," I felt Ava slipping from my grasp. I looked up and saw Moragrath pulling Ava from my grasp, by her throat. I gripped her tighter. She started crying. He started to choke her. Ava gasped, choking. She fell to her knees. Her hand slipped from mine. Moragrath picked her up by her throat and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded her fists on his back, kicking him as well.

"No. Don't take her. Please."

"Um. No. I think I can have a lot more fun if I don't." He walked away. I fell to my knees, running my hands through my hair. 'What was he going to do her?' I heard a scream. Ava! I ran out of the tent. My arms were grabbed. I saw Moragrath dragging Ava toward a wagon. She was crying and struggling. Moragrath had his knife out and he opened a cut from her eye to the corner of her mouth. "No!" She saw me.

"Gilan! Help me!" She screamed. Moragrath growled and started dragging her towards the wagon.

"No! Gilan!"

She was picked up and carried out of my sight.

"No Ava!"

I started struggling. My wrists were tied behind my back. A cloth covered my mouth and nose. A hand clenched around my throat-choking me so I breathed in the chemicals on the cloth. I feel to the ground, unconscious.

Moragrath (rare)

I dragged the young girl across the field. She was crying and struggling. I lifted her into the wagon laid her on the mat that served as a bed. She tried to hit me. I sighed. We would have to remedy that. I took her right wrist and tied it to the frame with little trouble, but her left wrist-which was the wrist closest to me-she tried to hit me. I grabbed it in a position were any slight movement would hurt her and any large movements would break her wrist. She whimpered when I tied her other wrist, her ankles as well. I covered her mouth with a cloth, as she breathed in the chemicals I whispered to her "Sweet dreams. Have a nice little nap."


	8. The price of an antidote

Chapter 8

Ava

I woke up. My wrists were tied in front of me, and ankles were tied as well. Gilan. Where was Gilan? I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember?I was in a bare 10 by 10 room laying on a mat. I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen stomach area. I whimpered. The pain built and built until I screamed. Tears filled my eyes. I arched my back, crying. I curled up. I heard a door open then close. Someone lifted me and carried me out of the cell. Another door opened.

"You have five minutes."

I was thrown to the ground, aggravating my stomach farther. I was picked up by gentle arms. Gilan.

"G-Gilan?"

"I'm here. I'm right here." I whimpered.

"I-it hurts."

"I know. It's ok"

"Oh so sweet." I felt his arms move so he was shielding me more.

"Leave her alone!"

"Evan?" but as soon as the name left my mouth I knew it wasn't him. The voice was to deep. Too mature.

"Mitchell?"

"No Ava. It's me. It's Gilan."

"Gilan?"

"Yes, Gilan."

"Sleep? Am I allowed to sleep?"

"Yes sleep child, sleep."

Gilan

Ava's breathing slowed, as she fell asleep.

"Give her the antidote. Please. I beg of you." My voice cracked

"She's just a child. She doesn't deserve this."

Moragrath walked around me.

"I will give her the antidote. On one condition."

I gave him a questioning look. He held out a simple dagger.

"I want you to kill Halt O'Carrick."


	9. Agreements and lessons

Chapter 9

Gilan

"No! I won't kill him!"

"Then the girl will die!"

Ava whimpered. "Shh. It's ok."

"Please. Is there any other way that she can get the antidote?"

"Um. No. Either you kill Halt or the girl dies."

"If you so much as lay a finger on her, then I'll-"

"You'll what? Kill me?" He grabbed her and dragged her out of my arms. He laid her on the ground and knelt beside her.

"And what would my men do to her?" He stroked her jawline. "So gentle and naive. Such a fierce innocence. It's your choice. Or there is another option. Bring Halt to me and I will give the girl the antidote. Do you agree?"

I hung my head. "Yes, I'll bring him to you. But I won't kill him."

"Of course you you won't. I'll keep the girl. Until you come back. With Halt."

A guard came forward and picked her up. He carried her out of the room.

"You leave at dawn."

He walked out. The door slammed behind him.

Ava

Waking was slow and gradual. The room I was in was dark. I felt a rough pole behind me. Someone came up behind me. "G-Gilan?"

"Gilan's gone. He left you Avana. Just like your parents. Just like your brothers."

Tears streamed down my face. "Y-you're a liar!"

"I am not lying. He was using you."

"Shut up!" I heard a sigh then a knock. Someone entered the room with a torch.

"Light the fire." I heard heavy footsteps pass me. Then the room filled with light. My eyes adjusted to the light. My wrists and waist were tied to a wooden pole in the middle of a room with knifes, whips, and a bunch of other nasty things. I whimpered as the man that had taken us grabbed a whip from the position where it was hanging on a wall. Someone came up from behind me and ripped off of my tunic.

"Gilan isn't here to protect you now little brat" He snarled cracking the whip. He hit me a few times with it, then got bored. He dropped the whip and walked over to the fire. The man from behind me came to my front and chained my ankles together, blocking my view of the man who had whipped me. He also tied my upper arms together. My arms were now tied in too places: my wrists and my upper arms. He interlocked his hands around my throat. The man who had whipped me came to my front. He had a branding iron in his hand. It was a shield surrounding a lightning bolt. He pressed it too my chest just under the collar bone. I screamed. He eventually let up. They left. I was crying even harder.

"Gilan h-help. P-please it h-hurts."


	10. Broken

A/N: Muture themes.

Chapter 10

Gilan

It was a downpour. I left five hours ago. I stumbled on a camp. Then passed out.

I woke several hours later. The face of my mentor leaned over me.

"Halt?" I tried to sit up. "H-he still has her. He-he's going to kill her!"

"Who? What are you talking about, Gil? Who's going to kill who? Gilan slow down."

"We have to save her!"

"Gilan slow down. You have to tell me the details."

"You have to help me! We have to save her! I promised!"

"We will. You just need to tell me who has her and who she is."

"Moragrath."

Ava

My first sensation was pain and cold. I opened my eyes. I was in a tall hole. My wrists were bound in front of me. I was in a clean white tunic-the hem ended at my thighs and sleeves at my elbows-and brown pants. I was barefoot. I curled up against the wall, my arms hugging my knees. It was so cold. I shivered. He was lying about Gilan. Wasn't he?

Halt

I processed what Gilan had told me.

"So her name is Ava she's about sixteen. And Moragrath is using her against you how, exactly?"

"He is using her as blackmail. And probably as a personal anger reliever."

"Blackmail?"

Gilan nodded. "He wanted me to kill you." I rose my eyebrow.

"Well that doesn't surprise me. What I am wondering is what he planning."

"I don't know. I just know that if he succeeds it will be bad. Please. She's just a child. She doesn't deserve this."

"I know. We'll get her back. We will just have to be careful."

A few hours later

Ava

The small door opened. I stood. Two people walked in. I backed away my back touching the wall. I tried to go towards the door. The two men came on either side of me. I bolted to the door. A hand grabbed my ankle, tripping me. I fell, hitting my head on the stone floor. I was dragged to my feet.

"I wouldn't try that again girl." His grip tightened. I started struggling. His grip continued to tighten. "Stop squirming."

"No! Let me go!"

He just threw me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room. I started hitting him with my bound fists. "He set me on my feet and began to drag me up some stairs. I was into another room-that looked like the cell I was in-10 by 10, small mat in the left corner, strong wooden door. The only difference was a chain hanging from one of the rafters. I was dragged over to the chain. My wrists were lifted above my head and tied there. The man that had taken us came up to me. He had a large stick in his hand. He grabbed my hair.

"You shouldn't have run." He realised my hair and swung the stick. It hit my side. I bit my lip holding back a cry. He hit the other side. My eyes filled with tears. He swung again, this time hitting my back. I cried out. He smirked enjoying the fact I was hurt. He hit me in the stomach. He signaled someone off to the side. The chain was yanked so that I was hanging by my wrists. I whimpered. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close to him. He started moving his hand to my hip. I kicked him in the stomach. He hit me again with the stick in the side. I heard the crack of my ribs breaking. I screamed. He ran his hand over my right side. Pain shot out from my side. I screamed when he pressed my side harder.

"S-stop p-please."

Before he could answer one of the men interrupted

"Sir the two Rangers are coming. They are here for the girl."

"Good. That's good."

"Sir?"

"Make sure they find the girl."

"Yes sir."

He smirked at me. "Then the real fun can begin." He swung the stick at my face, knocking me out.


	11. Reunited

Chapter 11

Gilan

We snuck into the castle and went down to the dungeon. We found the only cell that was guarded. I knocked out the guards and Halt found the keys. He opened the door. I wanted to tell him to hurry up, but I knew it would be no use. I rushed into the small room. I saw Ava. I looked over her and saw that she was a little more bruised and her clothes had been changed. She was hanging by her wrists. I gently untied her. She whimpered a little. I heard a commotion behind me. The door slammed shut. I sighed. I laid her on the mat. Her shirt slipped up a little. I saw the bruises littering her stomach. Her right side was red and bruised pretty badly. I touched it lightly. Her rib was broken.

'What other damage had this basted done?' I slipped off of her shirt gently. My eyes hardened. When I saw the brand mark. It was a fiery red. I lifted her up a little bit to give her water. I felt something on her back. I turned her over. I saw whip marks on her back.

'Oh please no. He didn't.'

The door opened. Moragath walked in. I shielded Ava.

"Stay away from her."

"Hmm. No it's so much more fun to hear her scream."

I lunged forward. Someone grabbed me holding me back.

"Don't you dare touch her!"

He walked over to her. He stroked her cheek. She whimpered a little.

"Don't you dare touch her! You've done enough damage to her!"

"No. I don't think I have. Bring me a knife!"

"No! Don't you dare!"

He stood and faced me. "Beg."

"Please I beg of you, don't hurt her." I was on the verge of tears.

"Good. Very good." he was handed a knife. "But still not good enough." He lunged at her with the knife. He made a cut on her chest.

"No!"

He stood and walked toward me. He grabbed my chin leaning my head back.

"I will do whatever I want to her. So if you want her to stay safe. Don't anger me."

I was shoved to the ground. Someone kicked me in the stomach then they left. I crawled over to Ava. She was whimpering in her sleep.

"Shh. You're ok. I am right here." She whimpered again, her brows were furrowed. Tears leaked out of her closed eyelids.

"Shh. Don't cry. It's going to be ok. I am right here." She was shivering. I slid her shirt back on and wrapped her up in my cloak. The door banged open again and Halt was tossed in. After the door slammed shut he stood.

He walked toward me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah." He saw Ava in my arms. "Is this Ava?"

"Yes."

"Is she hurt?"

I looked down. "Yes. She has a couple broken ribs, multiple bruises and cuts, a brand mark, whips marks, and her wrists and ankles are raw from being tied."

I held her closer. She woke. She saw Halt and screamed.

I covered her mouth.

"Shh. He's a friend. He's not going to hurt you. You're ok."

"G-Gilan?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know."

She was still shaking. Whether from cold or fear, I don't know. She slowly fell back into sleep. I soon joined her, knowing that Halt would watch after us both.


	12. And then that moment ended

A/N: Who can get the refrance at the bottom?

Chapter 12

Ava

My entire body was on fire. I had to get out. I was burning up. Someone held my arms and hugged me close to their chest. I tried to pull away. They held me tighter.

"No please don't." I mumble.

Someone strokes my hair. "Don't what?"

"Hurts."

"Hey. I'm not going to hurt you. Shh don't cry."

The door opened and someone walked in. I heard Gilan yell "Stay away from her!"

I heard a whip crack. Gilan cried out. It cracked a few more times. Gilan cried out each time. I tried to wake up to help him but I couldn't. Something struck me from my left shoulder to my right side. My eyes flew open. I saw Gilan and that black clothed man. He was holding a whip. I whimpered and hugged Gilan closer. He walked around cracking the whip again and again. I flinched every time. Gilan shielded me with his body. I curled up closer to him, feeling protected by him shielding me.

Gilan

Ava shuddered when the whip cracked again. Moragrath lunged at her, she screamed hugging me tighter. I shielded her more. Moragrath smirked. He threw down a canteen, bread, and cheese. He crouched down, so that he was at Ava's eye level--he stroked her cheek--almost gently. She shivered and pulled away. He held her chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

Ava

I looked down. He hit me in the right side. I screamed which turned into a small whimper. He grabbed my chin again. He held my throat.

"So Gilan. Ready to cooperate yet?"

"Fine. I'll help you, just stop hurting her." He shoved me away and walked out.

Gilan

"Ava? Are you alright?"

What was I thinking?!? Of course she wasn't alright!!!

She whimpered. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Shh. Please don't cry." I hated it when she cried.

"It hurts."

"I know. Please don't cry." She sniffled.

"Why does my side hurt so much?"

"You have a couple broken ribs.Were you ever hit or kicked?"

"Yes, I was."

I nodded. That was why then. I gave her most of the food and water, then ate whatever was left. I continued stroking her hair and rocking her. She was shivering. I wrapped her in my cloak. Her right hand gripped the front of my tunic. She fell asleep her lips formed in a perfect O. She looked so peaceful, despite all that had happened and her tearstained face. I fingered the cut that came from her eye to the corner of her mouth. So much had happened to her. Much more than she should be going through at this age. Everything was perfect in that moment. And then that moment ended.


	13. Choice

Chapter 13

Gilan

The door slammed open. Moragrath walked in. He had quite a few guards with him.

"Wake her." Three guards came over to us. Two grabbed my upper arms and wrists, pulling me away from Ava. The third guard slapped her. She woke. He chained her wrists behind her. Moragrath stepped towards her. His arm draping over her shoulders he led her away.

Ava

He draped his arm over my shoulders. He led me out of the room. I pulled way. He grabbed my hair and started dragging me down the hallway. He threw me into a room with a blond girl, a tub of water, and a vanity. "Clean her up and have her brought to my throne room." The door slammed behind me. I whimpered. I stepped away from the girl. My back hit the wall.

"It's ok. I won't hurt you. Not as long as you cooperate. If you don't I will have to call in a guard and this easy task will become a whole lot harder. Now come here!"

I walked towards her. She unlocked the chains that bound my wrists. She bathed me then put me in a dress that ended at mid thigh. It was a tank top. She brushed my hair then put it in a twist bun. She rechained my wrists. She shoved me out into the hall. Someone else grabbed me and started dragging me down the hall. I tried to pull away. One of them pressed my right side. I whimpered.

"P-please I-I'm sorry."

They forced me forward. We stopped in front of two large doors for a moment. The doors opened. I was shoved forward. Dizzy. Why was I feeling dizzy all of the sudden?

I stumbled. I was pushed again. I fell to my knees.

"Good. Good. The poison is working." Poison? What poison? "Bring Gilan here." I heard footsteps then a few minutes later I heard Gilan cry out my name. Then nothing.

Gilan

Ava raised her head slightly when I called out to her. Her eyes were half closed. Then she passed out. 'No no no no'

I struggled in the men's grasps. I had been wondering why they hadn't bound me. I guess this was why. They released me. I ran to her, falling to my knees beside her. I laid her head in my lap. She was pale and sweaty, but she was shivering. I took off my cloak and wrapped her in it. I lifted her and set her on my lap. Her head rested on my shoulder. Her breathing was shallow. As if she was struggling to breath.

"So Gilan. I need you to help me."

"What do you want?"

"I need you to decide who to save. And who dies. Your mentor or the girl." he gestured with his hand. Halt was shoved into my line of sight. Moragrath held up a vial filled with a silvery liquid.

"It's your choice."

I glanced at Halt.

"I-"

"No Gil! Save the girl."

He was hit across the face.

"So brave. Now choose Gilan."

I looked up at Halt. He nodded reassuringly. It'll be ok Gil. He mouthed.

"Ava."

"Very good" he passed the vial to a guard who gave it to me. I poured the contents into Ava's mouth.

"Take the boys back to their cell. Take the girl to the North tower."


	14. Stay awake

Chapter 14

Ava

My eyes opened slowly. I was laying on my left side, my wrists and ankles were tied. Someone stood over me. I whimpered and tried to pull away. He put his foot down on my right side. I cried out. Tears fell from my eyes. He pressed down harder. I screamed. He pulled me to my feet. I whimpered slightly.

Gilan

How could I have done this? He made me choose. The bonds around my wrists loosened. I turned ready to attack the guard behind me when he took off his helmet. It was Crowley. I gasped.

"What's going on?"

"I'm breaking you out."

"What about Ava? I won't leave without her!"

"We'll get her back Gil."

I nodded. "She's being held in the north tower."

Crowley handed us our weapons.

"Lets go get her then."

Ava

He tied my waist to the bedpost so I remained standing. He tied a cloth around my lips. Finally he raised my arms above my head. I screamed as the motion hurt my ribs. It came out muffled and ineligible. He smirked and hid near me. The door slammed open. Gilan ran in. He saw me. "Ava!" He started towards me.

"Mmmppphhh." I tried to warn Gilan.

"Ah ah ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said coming out next to me.

"Let her go. You don't need her anymore."

"On the contrary…" He slashed at the bonds around my waist and holding my wrists up, I whimpered when my wrists fell. He pulled me towards the open window. Gilan's automatic reaction was to rush at us. He held my upper left arm and leaned me out the window.

"One more step and I drop her."

Gilan raised his hands in surrender.

"Ok. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt her."

"Mmmppphhh." I tried screaming.

"Are you hurt?"

"Mmmppphhh."

He leaned me out the window more.

"No!"

"There's nowhere else for you to run Moragrath." One of the other men next to Gilan said. He pulled me up then drove his knife into my side.

"NO!" I fell to the ground. The last thing I heard before I lost consciousness was the twang of a bowstring.

Gilan

After Moragrath stabbed Ava. Crowley shot him.

"Ava!" I ran to her. I lifted her onto my lap. I cut her bonds.

"Ava. Ava. Come on wake up."

Her eyes opened slowly. "Gilan. I-it hurts."

"I know."

"Hurts...to...breath." Her eyes closed. I patted her cheeks.

"No, come on. Stay with me."

"To...sleepy."

"No, don't go to sleep. Just stay awake. Stay with me Ava!"

"To...tired….Don't….want….to.. ..stay….awake"

"No no no! Ava! Stay awake!" I yelled pulling out the knife and put pressure on the wound. Her eyes closed. I didn't want to do this. I pressed her right side. Her eyes were open again, but they were clouded over. I wrapped her side tightly.

"We have to get her to a good healer." I said lifting her.

"Malcolm is the closest."

"Let's go then."


	15. No cure

Chapter 15

Gilan

We rode up to Malcolm's. I lifted her off of my horse and carried her up to the door. Halt knocked. Malcolm answered. He took one glance at Ava's bloody form in my arms and immediately gestured for us to come inside. "Lay her on the cot," he said. He slipped her shirt off. He gasped when he saw the extent of her injures. He cleaned out her wound. Ava whimpered a little. He got out a needle and thread and started stitching up her wound. She whimpered. She tried to pull away.

"You need to hold her down." I bit my lip. I held her torso down. She whimpered again. Malcolm finish stitching the wound. He was wrapped the brand mark in a cloth soaked in cold water. Then he wrapped her broken ribs in clean linen.

"Take her in there." he said pointing to a room to the side. I took her in and laid her on the bed. I covered her shivering opened frame with the soft blanket. My hand stroked her soft cheek, marred by cuts especially the large one from her eye to the corner of her mouth. I walked into the main room. I shut the door behind me.

"Now you," Malcolm said.

"No, I'm fine. Just a couple of bumps and bruises. It's Ava that needs to be worried about right now." I protested. I had hidden my bleeding arm for several hours now.

"Sit. Ava will be fine. So sit. Now. " Malcolm said pointing to the cot that Ava had laid on minutes earlier.

"I told you. I am fine." That was when I realised Halt and Crowley were missing. I was grabbed from behind. They shoved me on to the cot.

"Take off your shirt Gil." I sighed, I couldn't hide this anymore. I sipped off my shirt.

"Just bumps and bruises huh?" Halt asked

"Maybe I am harmed more than implied before."

"Gilan."

"Fine. Fine. I'm sorry. Ava was just more important." He cleaned out the wound. I winced. After it was clean he sewed it up. I bit my lip. After he was done I hopped off of the cot and ran into the room were Ava slept.

"Gilan. You need to calm down!" I settled into a chair next to her bed. Her lips formed the tiny O. Her hands were clasped under her cheeks. She looked so peaceful. So innocent. I brushed the stray hair out of her face. I stroked her cheek.

"Gil," Halt said from the door. "There's food."

"What about Ava?"

"There will be plenty for her when she wakes." I bit my lip.

"I don't want to leave her."

"Gilan. She'll be fine."

I nodded reluctantly.

While I was eating I heard I heard a small whimper coming from the room were Ava was sleeping. I stood up quickly and rushed into the room. She was no longer sleeping peacefully. She was tossing. I rushed to her side.

I lifted her into my arms. "Shh. It's ok. You'll be fine. I'm right here."

She opened her eyes slowly.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts."

"I know." I stroked her hair a little bit.

She looked around panicked. "Where are we?"

"It's ok. We're safe. We are at a healers home."

Her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

She nodded.

I left for a moment and came back with a bowl of stew. I sat down on the bed. I lifted the small wooden spoon to her lips. I continued feeding her in that way until the bowl was half empty. She pushed it away. Malcolm came in. He stepped towards Ava, reaching out to her side. She screamed and clung to me tighter. I held her head into my shoulder.

"Shh. It's ok. He's a friend. He isn't going to hurt you."

I stroked her hair while Malcolm checked her wounds. He gently changed the linen on her shoulder. Malcolm looked at me. I nodded. I slid her shirt off. Turn her onto her onto her stomach. He mouthed.

"Ava. I need you to lay on your stomach for me." She shook her head, hugging me.

"Ava please. I will be right here the whole time." She whimpered. "I'll be right here. You'll be ok." She hugged me tighter. "Promise?" she said in a tiny voice.

"I promise." She slowly turned onto her stomach. Malcolm slowly put a salve on her back. She whimpered a little as it stung.

Once he had finished I put Ava's shirt back on. Malcolm handed me a cup. Then left.

Ava turned onto her back. I lifted her into my arms. She curled into my chest, whimpering. I pressed the cup to her lips. She pulled away.

"Come on. You need to drink this."

"I don't wan' it."

"Please Ava it will help you get better." She slowly sipped it. "There's a good girl." I said gently. Her eyelids fluttered. Tears came to her eyes.

"Hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-it made m-me sl-leepy. I-I don't w-want t-to go to sl-eep."

"Hey. It'll be ok. I'll be right here." Eventually she calmed enough to go to sleep. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

Halt

I watched Gilan and the young girl sleeping from the doorway. I stepped into the room silently. I picked up a blanket and laid it over them. Gilan's arms were around Ava protectively.

Malcolm appeared at the door gesturing to me. I stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"Halt. I know you're poisoned."

I opened my mouth to protest

"No. Don't protest. I am a healer. I can tell. It's nightshade Halt. There is no known cure."

A/N: opps. sorry guys.


End file.
